


鬼火

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	鬼火

　　

　　

　　洛根第二次走进皮尔斯的住所。

　　这一带的公寓在布局和外观上没有多大差别，楼道总是昏暗肮脏的，杂物像路障一般堆积，纸屑紧贴在台阶上，几乎要同它合二为一。皮尔斯的房间在二楼，一条逼仄长廊的尽头，长廊两边贴着褪了色的红墙纸，上头满是星星点点的斑驳污迹，甚至有不知何年何月的广告单。烂地方，皮尔斯说。他先行至门边，掏出了钥匙。

　　屋内是老一套，没什么可留意的，单身汉的住所大抵如此，简单又凌乱，但总的来说，还是多了点生活气息。比如，一关门，皮尔斯就走进厨房，开始烧水。冷水在壶内不断升温，发出类似刮擦的声音。洛根坐在旧沙发上，沉默不语地听着，过了一会儿，皮尔斯回到客厅里，从沙发后头走过，打开了放在窗边的收音机，然后，又进了厨房。洛根想，这有点怪，他以为皮尔斯会先拿医药箱。上回是怎么样的？他不记得了，上回要严重得多，他神志不清，想不起什么细节。

　　收音机里播放着一首旧时代的流行爵士乐，小号吹得尖利刺耳，像是把两把金属勺贴在一起使劲摩擦。皮尔斯回来的时候带着两杯热咖啡，他把它们放在桌上，这才起身去拿医药箱。洛根闭上眼睛，闻着空气里黑咖啡的焦糊味，听着不怎么悦耳的歌曲，再度睁开眼睛时，皮尔斯坐在他身前，正打算给他处理伤口。

　　伤势不怎么严重，洛根自己也能处理，但一个多小时前，他正跌跌撞撞地离开那条潮湿的巷子时，正面碰上了皮尔斯。金发的中年男人在巷口停下脚步，眯着眼睛看他，仿佛头顶上艳阳高照。这场偶遇像个怪异的巧合，因为一个多月以前，洛根肩部中弹的时候，也是皮尔斯发现的他，或者说，只有皮尔斯朝他伸出了援手。这名下城区的酒吧老板看上去不像是乐于助人的类型，或许唯一驱使他这么做的原因，就是洛根常去他的酒吧喝酒，尽管每次停留都不足半小时，但足够面熟了。

　　这次又是谁？皮尔斯问。语气轻松，像是在问候一位老朋友。洛根没回答。只是一些不值一提的帮派分子，他和他们之间没有任何过节，只是“一次性冲突”，但说不定会发展成永久冲突，他不知道，有些人的做事方式就是这么的毫无道理。

　　没有回答，皮尔斯也没追问，迅速地处理完他手臂上的刀伤，把医药箱往脚边一放，然后说：让我看看。洛根过了一会儿才明白，他指的是自己肩上的枪伤。已经痊愈了，只留下一个淡淡的疤，像香烟烙印。没什么好看的，洛根说。皮尔斯耸了一下肩膀，什么也没说，提着医药箱走开了。洛根拿起桌上的咖啡杯。咖啡味道焦苦，他觉得舌头都随之麻痹了。

　　窗外开始下小雨，昏黄的街灯光穿过雨帘和窗缝，像油彩一样泼洒在地板上。快到凌晨了，洛根看着墙上的时钟。咖啡过半，他提出离开。桌子另一边，皮尔斯困惑地抬头看他，好像他刚说了一则内容荒诞的新闻，比如退伍士兵弑母一类的。“外面在下雨，”许久后皮尔斯说，“我可不会把我唯一的伞借给你，你可以睡在沙发上。”

　　洛根想说这点雨算不上什么，但皮尔斯自作主张地拿毯子去了，洛根只得继续坐在沙发上，一边喝剩下的咖啡，一边听收音机里比尔·埃文斯的钢琴乐曲。皮尔斯回来了，洛根认出他手里的毯子，还是上回那条。他把毯子往沙发上一扔，说：如果你想洗澡，我得先提醒你，花洒出了点问题，老是往外漏冷水。说完后，他自己先走进浴室了。洛根把毯子盖在膝盖上，心想，一切都很怪，但或许拥有一个朋友也没什么不好，他已经很久没遇见这种不索取回报的人了。

　　但几小时后，洛根还是在旧沙发上辗转反侧，怎么也睡不着，于是拿上外套，不声不响地走了。外头正是清晨，雨停了，天空是铅灰色的，乌云像被扯烂的棉絮，丝丝缕缕地缠在空中。他踩着雨后湿漉漉的地面，步行回自己的住处，进门后，什么也没做，直接瘫倒在床上，睡着了。

　　日子难过得就像在泥沼里前行，倒不是说有什么经济上的困苦，虽说手头的确不宽裕，但勉强能维持得了日常生活，不至于在冷冰冰的秋夜沦落街头。但在这种基础上建立起来的日子，每分每秒都难熬得要命，照理说应该紧抓住所有空闲时间，尽量睡过去，睡梦里要么什么都没有，要么就是超脱现实的美梦或噩梦。但洛根偏偏又跟睡眠两个字失去了联系，只有在极度疲惫的时候，他才能安睡上那么一小会儿，其余时候，不是失眠，就是半梦半醒，头脑里思绪纷飞。结果都一样，他翻下床，走进浴室，用冷水洗脸，然后觉得自己饱受屈辱。浴室天窗缺了一角，冷风悄无声息地灌进来，像刺一样扎进他的脑中。

　　几百个夜晚千篇一律。霓红灯牌，污水坑，雨珠细密地覆在车窗上，在震颤中被抖落。没什么事可干的时候，洛根就走进酒吧。有时是皮尔斯在吧台后，有时是个他不知道名字的酒保。他被帮派分子刺伤后的第三个晚上，皮尔斯请他喝了免费酒。他接过酒，什么也没说，定定地盯着千疮百孔的酒吧台面。有人用小刀在上头刻了一个词：虚假。刻得歪歪斜斜，很差劲。

　　回住处，检查信箱，吃东西，洗澡睡觉，出门；回住处，检查信箱，吃东西，洗澡睡觉，就这样。他几乎不存希望了，因而，这天凌晨在信箱里发现那小包裹时，他呆住了，第一反应居然是厌烦，仿佛某种既定的规律被打破了。他木然地拿上它，上楼回屋。包裹四四方方，有点重量，像是一本书，拆开后，他发现的确如此，书名叫《寻找真我》，可能是传记类，也可能是心理书籍，他不知道，因为里头完全是另一回事，全给挖空了，空洞里嵌着一叠被折起来的纸张，最上面有张手写的纸条，上面写着：我只能查出这么多。

　　他把那叠纸拿出来，摊开，然后坐在床边，一张张地翻看。全是些打印出来的电子档案，内容很简略，但包含了照片和个人信息。他慢慢看着，觉得痛苦的记忆一点点地从心底涌现了出来，更痛苦的是，他知道这些人算不上罪魁祸首，尽管其中有些人表现得就像杀人不眨眼的刽子手，但终究只是听命行事，他甚至不记得档案上的任何一张脸孔。

　　他又翻了一页，然后愣住了。

　　那天过后，《寻找真我》被他像模像样地放在了床头柜上，尽管它的到来对他的生活没有造成一丝一毫的改善，而且，它是本废书，完全没法看，就算可以，洛根想自己也提不起多大兴趣。他看报纸，有时也看杂志，但几乎不看这类书，他情愿把有限的时间花在喝酒上，至少能自我麻痹。但它就这么留下了，在他的床头柜上，像道扎眼的伤疤。此后的几天，他遵循原来的方式生活，照旧走上街道，照旧踩着潮湿的水泥路面，照旧走进皮尔斯的酒吧，金发男人则照旧同其他熟客谈笑。洛根看着皮尔斯，意识到他们从不闲谈。他想起档案上的黑白照片，觉得这是一件幸事。

　　有一回入睡前，不知怎么的，洛根突然很想搞明白《寻找真我》究竟是怎样一本书，于是坐了起来，把沉甸甸的硬壳精装书拿在手中。他觉得这就像一个隐秘的小匣子，装载着害他沦落至此的秘密的一部分，只是很小的一部分，但每每想起，他都觉得像是有人拿着刀子刺进了他肩膀上的旧伤疤。书的作者是个英国人，一个他从未听说过的名字，他把书翻到背面，上头有一句话，说：没有什么清白的生活方式，我们只能选择一种罪过活下去。

　　他继续去皮尔斯的酒吧。好几个晚上，皮尔斯都不在，只有那个他说不出名字的酒保。之后的第四夜，还是第五夜，洛根走进酒吧，看到了皮尔斯。和往常一样，他在吧台最里侧坐下，皮尔斯一声不响地把酒杯推到他面前。已是后半夜了，酒吧冷冷清清，很快就要关门了。洛根喝酒的时候，皮尔斯开始收拾东西，把乱七八糟的桌椅整齐地堆起来，把地上的垃圾碎屑清扫干净。洛根看着他忙碌的身影，努力想把他和记忆中那些穷凶极恶之徒联系到一起。会不会是搞错了？或者，真的洗心革面了？

　　皮尔斯不紧不慢地打扫酒吧，除洛根以外的最后一个顾客也走了，散发着烟酒味的空间里只剩他们两人。然后，空荡荡的大堂里响起一个声音，是皮尔斯，叫了一声洛根的名字。问你个问题，皮尔斯说。洛根听着。今晚想上我那儿去吗？

　　洛根没有受伤。

　　又一次地，他们一同走过贴着褪色红墙纸的走廊。进屋后，皮尔斯走进厨房，从冰箱里拿了几罐啤酒。没有热水在炉子上沸腾的声音，没有刺耳的小号曲，只有秒针滴滴答答的走动声，以及气体在易拉罐口爆开的声响。皮尔斯在洛根对面坐下，喝了口酒，然后说：我昨晚做了个梦。就这样，没继续说下去，洛根困惑地看向他，不知道他想表达什么。他笑了，脑袋朝后仰去，靠在了沙发上，许久后才接着说：我梦见一间肮脏的旅馆，你和我，我们在旅馆房间里互干。说到后边那句话时，皮尔斯笑个不停，易拉罐里的啤酒溅了出来，洒在他的手指上。

　　旅馆的铁架床吱呀吱呀地响个不停。皮尔斯哑着嗓子说，然后忽地一挺身，把啤酒往旁边一放，跪到了洛根身前，开始解洛根的裤子。洛根想阻止他，但他紧捏住洛根的手，用牙齿咬着裤链往下拉。洛根低下头，看着金发男人的后脑勺，觉得自己的阴茎在裤子里逐渐变硬了。

　　他以为皮尔斯要干他，但舔弄了一会儿他的阴茎后，皮尔斯就脱下裤子，跨了上来，然后，往手心吐了口唾沫，开始给自己做扩张，做得极其粗鲁，好像插的是别人的屁股，但看表情，不像是很痛苦。总之，痛不痛苦也不重要了，皮尔斯做这事时的样子，仿佛这就是他一直以来所期待的事物，一秒都没法多等。草草扩张过后，皮尔斯就握着洛根的阴茎，引导着它插入自己的身体。紧得要命，皮尔斯痛，洛根也不怎么舒服，他想推开皮尔斯，但皮尔斯紧抓住他的手腕，把他的双手用力摁在沙发靠背上，就着这个姿势干起了自己。

　　起初很不舒服，洛根不喜欢被皮尔斯这么压着，有好一会儿，他觉得自己要软下来了，直到皮尔斯恶狠狠地盯着他，从齿间挤出侮辱性的话语。老废物——好像是这么说的——你这条可悲的，没用的老狗。他感觉消失已久的怒火倏地就窜了上来，手腕猛地使力，挣脱了束缚。皮尔斯急喘着被他压在沙发上，他粗暴地把皮尔斯的双腿折到胸前，然后重重地插了进去。金发男人发出一声痛呼，微蹙的眉头间却显现出享受的神情，甚至笑了。洛根越是狠狠地干他，他就越是享受，一边呻吟，一边低声说着：就是这样，洛根，就是这样。

　　事后有好一会儿，洛根都一声不吭，赤裸着坐在沙发上，神情沮丧地喝着酒。皮尔斯躺在沙发上，平复着呼吸。空气里满是性爱的味道，是汗水和精液掺杂在一起的味道。糟透了，洛根想。没有开水沸腾声，没有雨声，没有电台音乐，后方传来窸窣声，皮尔斯坐到他身边，咳嗽了两声。

　　他们沉默不语地喝着酒，片刻后，皮尔斯像是想起了什么似的，自嘲地笑了。洛根眉头紧皱地看向他，他又咳嗽了一声，然后说：我想起了我第一次在酒吧里看见你的那次，那会儿我想，老天，他那副苟延残喘的模样真令我心碎。他说着，无奈地摇了摇头。洛根挪开视线，看向墙上的挂钟，然后想，自己上回在这里时，还误以为自己交到了一个可信的朋友，多可笑啊。

　　皮尔斯继续说：但万一你喜欢这种生活呢？我问自己，而且，说实话，我挺乐意看的，老天啊。他感叹了一声，停下了，然后，坐得离洛根更近了。洛根想躲开，但他只是低下头，把下巴搁在洛根的肩膀上，此外，什么也没做。又过了一会儿，皮尔斯的声音再度响起在他的耳畔，说：我觉得世上压根没什么清白的生活方式，洛根，我们只能选择一种罪活下去。

　　洛根一动不动地低着头，看着手中的易拉罐。冷冰冰的表面贴着他的指腹。他觉得有什么东西深深地扎进了自己肩膀上的旧枪伤，带来一阵深入骨髓的刺痛。但片刻后，他才发现，只不过是皮尔斯印在上面的一个吻。

　　END


End file.
